


Good News

by Annie621



Series: Wrestling Prompt Fics [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, fluffy fluff, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll give my first born child to anyone who writes a ff about Emma/Roman/Seth’s  reaction to Dean’s movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

Dean was…frazzled. It still hadn’t really sunk in. Out of everyone in the company, they wanted him to be in a movie? Not tried and tested John Cena or up and coming Roman? Him?

He’d thought he was screwed for real when Stephanie called him into her office, sure he’d done something wrong and was about to be fired. 

Instead, there’d been a producer from WWE Studios sitting with her and they told him all about a new movie called Lockdown. And then they offered him a part, saying he was perfect for it. 

Entering his hotel room, he was accosted by his nervous Australian beauty. Ever since she’d been fired over her ‘shoplifting,’ she’d been wary about management and their judgement. It amused Dean to no end, calling her his little criminal, much to her irritation.

“Are you okay? Why did Stephanie need to see you?” Dean wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

“You spying on me now? How’d you know Steph called me in?” he grinned.

“No.” Emma rolled her eyes, “I had to text Roman to ask why my boyfriend didn’t come home after the show, since said boyfriend couldn’t even be bothered to text and say he’d be late.” Dean winced, even though he could tell she was teasing him, well aware that things like that tended to slip his mind. Not his fault that up to this point he hadn’t had anyone he needed to keep informed about what he was up to. He pouted at her, a silent apology, and she stuck her tongue out at him in reply. 

“So, what did she want?” Emma repeated, bouncing on the tips of her toes to press a kiss to his chin. By now, she could tell that the news wasn’t anything bad. 

Dean shrugged, nonchalantly, but the pride still came out in his voice, “Eh, nothing much. Just wanted me to be in one of those cheesy WWE Studios movies.”

Emma gasped, “Dean! That’s fantastic!” Grinning, she pushed higher on her toes to give him a proper kiss. “Did you tell Roman and Seth yet?”

“Nah.” Dean shrugged, wrapping his other arm around her waist, absentmindedly rocking back and forth with her. “Came here first. Besides, wanted you to be the first to know.” Emma kissed him again, bouncing slightly. 

“This is amazing Dean. It’s such a good opportunity! Do you know anything about it yet?” she asked, and Dean sat down on the hotel room bed, pulling her with him. 

“I know a bit about it. But they said I was a good fit.” Dean shrugged.

“Well then, the movie is going to be perfect, with you in it.” she replied.

“The only way this movie would ever be perfect was if you were my leading lady, Blondie.” Before making a face at himself, sending Emma into giggles. It amused her that he still irritated himself with saying cheesy things like that, but she absolutely loved it. 

“It’s about this crooked precinct with some bad cops and some good cops and blah blah blah.” Dean offered as way of explanation. Emma could see his pride was beginning to wane into embarrassment with how much she had been beaming and praising him. For someone so confident, he was also kind of shy. It was adorable. Either way, Emma had a way to fix it. 

“Ooh, you’re going to be a cop?” she asked, tugging lightly on one of the curls that had fallen into his eyes. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, she asked, “Does that mean you’ll be bringing handcuffs home? I think we could have some fun with that." 

Dean snickered, "Of course, my little criminal needs some handcuffs." 

"Dean!” Emma objected, even as he rolled her over on to the bed and started laying kisses against her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
